


Just Five Minutes

by therealtortilla



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealtortilla/pseuds/therealtortilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ and Kevin have a few minutes to themselves on the BSB cruise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Five Minutes

The temptation was there.

They were free – or, well, as free as they were going to get, from anyone and anything else. And they were together, albeit on a ship full of fans, together alone. Kevin couldn’t remember the last time that had been the case.

Kevin had already unpacked all his things in his suite, so he went over to AJ’s room to see how he was faring. AJ hadn’t even bothered unpacking, said he’d been checking Instagram, and had thrown himself on the bed after he let Kevin in the room.

“We should be with the fans right now,” AJ said, smile growing on his face as Kevin sat by him on the bed.

“We should be….”

“But I think I could go for a little quickie,” AJ continued, fingers dancing along Kevin’s thigh. “It was a long plane ride.”

“Too long,” Kevin agreed, “A very quick quickie,” he added, raising his eyebrows. “Five minutes, baby – we really should be out there.”

“But you came here first – to me,” AJ told him.

“Sure as hell I did,” Kevin said lowly, taking AJ’s hand in his and pressing it to his lips. “Take off your clothes.”

“I just changed,” AJ sighed.

“More reason to get naked. You want me to rumple up your nice clean outfit?”

AJ scrunched up his face.

“Fine. But you do it.”

“Gladly,” Kevin stated, pushing off the bed and leaning over to tend to AJ’s clothing. He undid the man’s belt buckle first, before yanking down AJ’s jeans. He wasn’t wearing shoes, only socks, and Kevin left those on, settling himself back on the bed between AJ’s thighs.

“It’s cute when you don’t wear underwear,” Kevin noticed. “It’s like you do that just for me.”

“Mmhmm,” AJ said, eyes half shutting as he grinned lazily up at him. He wrapped a tattooed hand around his half-hard dick and played with himself while keeping eye contact with the older man.

“’sit feel good, baby?” Kevin asked, eyes darkening as arousal seeped throughout his body.

“It’d feel better…better if you were doing it,” AJ rasped, his voice already becoming heady and pleasure-laced. Kevin moaned inwardly and hurriedly stripped himself of his shirt.

“I wish I could just watch you touch yourself all day,” Kevin told him, hands fumbling open the button on his pants, and AJ sighed happily in response, “watch you pleasure yourself this whole damn cruise, never leave this room. God, baby….”

“Yes…,” AJ whispered, squeezing tighter around his now full erection.

“You want that? You like when I watch you? Get hot watching you touch yourself….”

AJ nodded, beginning to thrust his hips.

“We won’t even need five minutes…. Shit.” Kevin’s Kentucky accent always became thick when he was aroused. That moment was no exception.

“Kev…. Get the fuck down here,” AJ managed to say, reaching out his unoccupied hand, making a grasping motion toward his older friend. Kevin yanked his pants and underwear midway down his thighs and lay down on top of the smaller man. AJ’s hand found its grip on Kevin’s shoulder. AJ kissed him hungrily, for the first time since they’d been on the plane (they managed a passing kiss in the restroom on their flight), and Kevin responded immediately. Kevin aligned his hips with AJ’s and snaked a large hand in between, grasping both of their cocks together. AJ assisted him with his own hand that had gotten trapped between their bodies, and they started to move. AJ’s grip was white-knuckled on Kevin’s hand and shoulder. His breaths quickly became more ragged. He started sweating a bit, in the places Kevin was pressed most closely to him.

As they moved together, Kevin’s phone buzzed in his pocket, vibrating against the top of his knee where it now rested.

“Shit…. Manager’s calling,” Kevin knew without looking. “Hurry, babe, hurry.”

“You gonna…ans…,” AJ could barely speak, was only ever reduced to desperate noises when he was close to cumming.

“No, I’ll call her back. We gotta go, Aje, cum for me.”

AJ’s hand moved from Kevin’s shoulder to his waist, trying to pull him down. Kevin shoved down more forcefully, squeezing his hand tighter.

AJ’s breathing was now loaded with growls and gasps and attempted curses and “Oh, yes’s!” and “Don’t stop’s!” Kevin bit the hard shell of his ear and AJ came hard in their hands, digging blunt nails into Kevin’s side and nearly bucking Kevin off him.

AJ’s body slowly relaxed into a breathless, boneless form, while Kevin continued rocking. Both AJ and Kevin released AJ’s dick, and AJ wrapped his hand around Kevin’s instead. Kevin placed his hand over top of AJ’s and guided him toward what Kevin needed most.

Kevin came seconds later with an unrestrained gasp, his cum joining AJ’s mess on their hands. Kevin loosened his grip as he came back down to earth, and AJ stroked him a few more times before releasing him.

“Baby, I wanna go again…. I’m still hard,” AJ said. “Just wait a couple seconds, and then go again… One more time. It’ll be quick.”

Kevin’s phone vibrated again insistently at his thigh.

He ignored it, looked down at AJ’s flushed, sated, desire-filled eyes and couldn’t resist.

“Just five minutes,” he barely managed to get out before AJ yanked him down for a kiss.


End file.
